ZSF:Points
Currently applies to active players only. Make copy-n-paste adjustments as necessary. If you don't have points/items of a certain type, then just don't note the entry, it's there for completeness. What to Note and Where *'Minor Points:' *'Moderate Points:' *'Major Points:' *'Super Points:' *'Epic Points:' *'Minor Items:' *'Moderate Items:' *'Major Items:' *'Super Items:' *'Epic Items:' List these respectively of any rewards issued to a player, or their respective characters. Fill out what you need to as necessary. TrueWolves Free (Player) *x1 Priority Ticket *x1 Minor Item No current Character owned Points/Items/Stuff KitChan 'Free (Player):' *1 minor item rewards, 2 moderate item rewards, 1 major item rewards, 1 minor Exp point, 2 Moderate Exp Points, 1 major Exp point, 1 birthday exp point Characters *'Hero:' 3 minor, 2 moderate, 1 major item *'Cathrine:' 6 minor, 4 moderate, 3 Major, 1 super item *'Mitzi:' 1 (or 2?) minor, *'Sarasa:' 1 minor, 1 major *'Vincent:' 1 minor, 1 major *'Vincenzo:' 3 minor, 2 moderate, 2 Major, Masaru 'Free (Player):' *'Minor Points:' 1 *'Moderate Points:' 1 *'Major Points:' 1 *'Minor Items:' 3 *'Major Items:' 0 *'Super Items:' 1 Characters Maxwell Bennett *'Minor Points:' 1 *'Moderate Points:' *'Major Points:' John Dalton *'Minor Points:' 3 *'Moderate Points:' *'Major Points:' Masaru Ietsuna *'Minor Points:' 2 *'Moderate Points:' *'Major Points:' 1 Alan Dalton *'Minor Points:' *'Moderate Points:' *'Major Points:' Atomsk Free (Player) *'Birthday Event (2)' *'Birthday Item' *'Priority Ticket: 4' *'Credits: 30' *'Points' **'Minor: 1' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' *'Items' **'Minor: 1' **'Moderate: 2' **'Major: 1' Monk *'Points' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' *'Items' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' Atomsk *'Points' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' *'Items' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' Pitch *'Points' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major: 1' *'Items' **'Minor:' **'Moderate:' **'Major:' Darkmask Free (Player) * Minor Item: 3 * Moderate Item: 1 * Major Item: 2 * Super Item: 1 Damien * Minor Point: 1 * Major Point: 1 Li Free (Player) *'Minor Points:'0 *'Moderate Points:'2 *'Major Points:'3 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 *'Minor Items:'3 *'Moderate Items:'0 *'Major Items:1' *'Super Items:'1 *'Epic Items:'0 *'Affinity:' 1 Amber Woods *'Minor Points:'3 *'Moderate Points:'5 *'Major Points:'0 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 *'Minor Items:'1 *'Affinity Point:' 1 Cyrus Da'Vinci *'Minor Points:'2 *'Moderate Points:'1 *'Major Points:'0 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 *'Minor Items:'1 *'Moderate Item:'1 Tatsuya Richards *'Minor Points:'2 *'Moderate Points:'2 *'Major Points:'5 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 *'Moderate Items:'0 *'Affinity Tokens:' 2 Rebecca Arrington *'Minor Points:'2 *'Moderate Points:'2 *'Major Points:'1 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 *'Minor Items:'2 Shauna Wyse *'Minor Points:'1 *'Moderate Points:'0 *'Major Points:'0 *'Super Points:'0 *'Epic Points:'0 Akido Free (Player) *4 Priority Tickets *1 Super Item Point *Silian Lancastor: 2 Minor *Chris Rodfield: 1 Minor, 1 Moderate Jade` Free (Player) Character 1 Character 2 Blade Free (Player) Character 1 Character 2 Semjax Free (Player) Kyle Jackson 1 Minor Lauren Jackson 1 Minor Taylor Jackson Calistor McLeery Liang Xei Kasumi *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' No points. *'Henry Allard:' No points. *'Alaiah Elizande:' No points. *'Savannah Parsons: '''No points. *'Trent Abberson:' No points. *'Item Points:' No points. SoySauce *'Items:' 4 Minor, 2 Moderate, 2 Major, 2 Super, 1 Special *'EXP:' 1 Special *'Events:' 1 *'Shrew:' None *'Tracie:' 1 Major *'Vulpes:' 1 Moderate *'Jim:' 1 Major *'Kayla:' 1 Major *'Michael:' None *'Eston:''' MIA Tola 1 super item, 2 major, 3 moderate, 8 minor Toby 1 super point 2 major points 1 moderate point Baron_Clyde Free (Player) Character 1 Character 2 Jake Free (Player) Character 1 Character 2 SlyDragon Free (Player) Character 1 Character 2